Respirator hoods are generally well known in the art. One such device is shown in West German Pat. No. 3 048 276. Hoods of this type are used in the case of fires, such as those in high-rise buildings, where the occupants are at risk from combustion gases, smoke, and falling objects. In order to assist these people to escape, escape hood filter devices have been devised, which filter the inhaled air in order to remove the toxic combustion gaes. These hoods also protect the eyes and head from the gases. Typically, these hoods consist of nonflammable textile materials which provide only limited protection for the head. These helmets cannot provide any protection from falling objects.
Generally, the filter materials used in the respirator filter are sensitive to moisture and, therefore, must be packed in a moisture-tight, stand-by container. The stand-by container is stored in a prominent and easily accessible place or attached to a wall in the building.
An object of the invention is to provide a respirator hood of the known type which is equipped with a head protector and which is simultaneously designed as a packing and stand-by container. Other advantages of this self-contained hood will become apparent from a perusal of the following description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.